Isabel Dixon
Isabel Lauren Dixon is a character made for Wizardry II on Roblox by Angelfoxboi. Year 1 Isabel arrived at hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. She made a few friends during the course of this time. She also managed to beat the Practice NEWTs test with a score of 7/10. She was praised by the professor and was told she was destined for greatness. She tried out for quittitch and made it to the position of Chaser for the Gryffindor team. Year 2 After coming back to hogwarts, Isabel befriended two girls from the theatre club. They were the enchanted actresses to resemble Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They went to the great hall for a discussion when a Slytherin insulted The Ron Actor. A fight later ensued, with Isabel taking a blow to the head. Unbeknownst to her friends, she put on her invisibility cloak and made a fake dummy of herself to fake her own death. She would not return until a year after this. Year 3 Isabel revealed herself to her friends after her year long absence. and told them of how she survived. Not much else of note happened that year. Year 4 Upon entering her fourth year, Isabel encountered the boy that started the fight 2 years prior. She tried to make amends only to be tricked by him and was knocked unconcious by the disguised draught of living death he gave her. During a Defense against the Dark Arts Class, She had a subtle confrontation with the Actor that was enchanted to play malfoy to make the school more interesting. Draco Malfoy kept on commenting on bad things about Isabel which she calmly deflected with her own humorous insults at Malfoy. Draco then threw an eraser at her head. This was seen by the professor who quickly told him off, which pleased Isabel immensely. Year 5 It was in her fifth year that Isabel finally learned how to become an Animagus. A shapeshifter which could transform into an animal and back to human again. Isabel learned the ability to transform into a Tigress, the same animal as her Patronus. She made quick friends with a boy named Alex during this time. Little did she know until later that he was actually the strongest horcrux that could potentially bring the late Voldemort back from the dead for a second time. It was only when Alex showed her the fabled Chamber of Secrets that this fact was made known to her. Isabel revisited the Chamber with Alex once again, only this time they were accompanied by many fellow Gryffindors. After this a third war against Voldemort ensued in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Alex perished in the battle, but in doing so, saved Hogwarts from any future attacks from Voldemort forever. Year 6 When Isabel entered her sixth year, she had yet another bully encounter when a pure blood girl from Slytherin named Dove called her a mud blood despite her half blood heritage. Isabel calmly implied of the little known fact that most pure bloods are inbred, which incensed Dove and she pulled Isabel's hair. A boy from gryffindor dueled Dove and won, which placated Isabel. Isabel encountered Dove a second time in the great hall after Isabel had escaped a rampaging werewolf in the classroom. They had another slight quarrel but this time it did not result in a physical fight. Slytherins started sitting at the Gryffindor table much to Isabel's dismay. So she decided to play their little game and sit at the Slytherin table. She didn't have to wait long as class started shortly after. Year 7 As Isabel entered her final year at hogwarts, she happened upon lots of Canon Actors dancing and causing general havoc in the great hall. A boy enchanted to believe he was Sirius Black was dancing on the Ravenclaw table which made numerous Ravenclaws uncomfortable. Furthermore, a boy enchanted to believe he was Harry Potter was also laughing and acting unlike his character. Which invoked many eye rolls from Isabel and numerous other students. The Yule ball also took place in Isabel's seventh year. She wore a scarlet dress. Upon returning the the Gryffindor Common Room, Isabel saw that a girl was choking from a poison. Isabel quickly provided the antidote by forcing a bezoar into the girl's mouth, effectively saving her life. Soon the year had drawn to a close and Isabel graduated with full marks from Hogwarts. She will never forget her time she spent there.Category:Magic Realm Category:RP Chars